


La insoportable levedad del ser

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, dark themes, fic in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sheppard entró en la celda sabía que no había marcha atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La insoportable levedad del ser

**Author's Note:**

> Sheppard/McKay no correspondido

_\- Tengo algo para ese asunto del hambre…_

_\- Ah… - El Wraith dejó que el sarcasmo llenara esa simple sílaba. – Por mucho que me agrade trabajar con alguien tan brillante como el Dr. McKay - un gesto de dolor lo detuvo -, será igualmente placentero saborear toda esa arrogancia._

_\- No se trata de McKay… - Sheppard mantuvo su mirada alejada de la del Wraith, que estaba recostado en un catre en el laboratorio. – Wallace, el hombre que provocó todo esto se ha ofrecido como voluntario._

_\- No creí que esa mujer te importara tanto, JohnSheppard. - Sheppard estaba junto al intercomunicador de la celda-dormitorio, pidiendo refuerzos para el traslado. Siguió dándole la espalda, toda esa absurda situación haciéndose más y más lógica con cada decisión que tomaba._

_\- A Rodney le importa… - la respuesta de su teniente lo interrumpió. “Oh…” Sheppard trató de ignorar a su prisionero y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, “Oh, entiendo…” En ese momento, acababa de darle a su enemigo el arma perfecta contra él._

*-*-*-*-*

La primera noche tras su regreso del cautiverio bajo las manos de Kolya y ese extraño encuentro con el Wraith que terminó con él volviendo del borde de la muerte, Sheppard trataba inútilmente de conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y el cansancio lo vencía, su mente volvía a ese momento en que sintió cómo la vida iba volviendo a su cuerpo, esa sensación extraña bajo la piel, ese despertar repentino de cada espacio que iba llenándose de vida de nuevo. Ese vergonzoso instante final, en que todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un orgasmo _en seco_, el momento de humillación en que la euforia de sentirse vivo se le escapó en un profundo gemido. Y el grito de dolor que siguió cuando la fuente de todo ese placer se alejó de su pecho.

Despertó sobresaltado, empapado de sudor y con una de sus manos bajo la ropa, moviéndose fuera de su control, corriéndose mientras se ahogaba tratando de respirar. Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose mareado y llegó casi arrastrándose al baño en donde pasó varios minutos vomitando bilis y sintiéndose terriblemente miserable. Se recostó como pudo en el frío piso del baño y se quedo dormido.

*-*-*-*-*

Cada encuentro con Todd - y maldita la hora en que decidió darle un nombre y por tanto un valor por encima del resto de sus semejantes – era un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Sheppard no podía negar que desde que se separaron en aquel planeta perdido tras su escape de Kolya, su destino y el de Todd estaban unidos por algo más que el odio natural entre sus especies. Tenían un vínculo, algo que había descubierto en su estudio – bastante discreto - sobre ese bizarro concepto de _adoradores de wraiths_. Por lo que había leído, entendía que tras varias sesiones de alimentación/restauración, la química sanguínea de ambas partes se mezclaba y cambiaba. La víctima se volvía más y más dócil bajo el poder de su amo y era fácil de influenciar y más receptivo a la poderosa mente wraith. Aunque en su caso particular sólo se había dado un intercambio, la constante cercanía entre ellos y tal vez su gen antiguo, habían creado un lazo que no era meramente químico o fisiológico, sino más emocional y más peligroso. Su mente estaba demasiado conciente de la capacidad de Todd de acceder a ella, sumado a su naturaleza desconfiada.

Más de una vez había percibido un rumor insidioso en su cabeza, un ruido blanco que lo distraía. Entonces ponía distancia de por medio y respondía agresivamente a cualquier acercamiento del wraith hacia él. Le frustraba que todos en Atlantis tuvieran la idea absurda de que existía algo entre él y el enemigo, cosa que continuaba negando a pesar de ser él quien siempre votaba a favor de trabajar con Todd, olvidando “convenientemente” la última traición o la última mentira. Se engañaba a sí mismo repitiéndose eso de que es mejor tener a tu enemigo cerca, pero la esencia del asunto se reducía a una sola cosa : curiosidad.

Después de aquello con Wallace, Sheppard se volvió más cuidadoso en su trato con Todd, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su equipo. Esa aventura con Teyla como reina wraith fue algo que estuvo molestándolo por demasiado tiempo. Había dejado a Teyla sola, literalmente en las manos de Todd y aunque las cosas salieron bien, se prometió que nunca jamás dejaría que alguien de su equipo trabajara junto al wraith sin una unidad de marines cerca si él no podía protegerlos. Todd sabía lo mucho que su equipo significaba para él y que no dudaría en usarlos en su contra si su situación se tornaba desesperada.

Ronon y Teyla podían defenderse por sí mismos y tenían ya muy enraizada su animosidad contra el enemigo, pero Rodney era un caso aparte. Para McKay, Todd era un reto, un colega con ciertas peculiaridades, pero alguien a quien veía con una pizca de respeto y admiración y otro poco de desconfianza. Pero su debilidad por el descubrimiento y el trabajo que podía realizar junto a Todd, le bastaban al hombre para hacerle perder su perspicacia habitual y dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. Y Sheppard sabía que Todd tenía la paciencia de esperar el momento perfecto para usar lo que sabía sobre él y su relación con Rodney y asestarle un golpe que tal vez podría destruirlo.

*-*-*-*-*

Cuando Todd se le echó encima para atacarlo, en otra misión absurda en que sus caminos se cruzaron, por un segundo Sheppard sintió que su corazón se detenía. Ver la reacción de Todd al recordar que ya no poseía los medios para alimentarse, fue un anticlímax extraño. Había desaparecido la maldición que existía entre ellos y Sheppard se sintió desilusionado. Sus pesadillas – o sus deseos oscuros – ya no tenían razón de ser. Y cuando fue desencanto y no alivio lo que sintió, se dio cuenta, finalmente, de que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

 

El desencanto fue convirtiéndose en amarga frustración cuando el único medio de escape que tenía, ese espacio _suyo_ para olvidar y no sobre analizar sus sentimientos, iba reduciéndose a un par de horas cada dos o tres días. Horas por las que tenía que pelear, cuando meses atrás, con un Rodney desesperado por su presencia, cada minuto compartido era un minuto que se había ganado tras 5 años de decirse a si mismo que Rodney era algo que nunca podría tener. Sheppard sabía que estaba perdiendo a Rodney. No al amigo y compañero de equipo, pero sí al Rodney con el que compartía silencios bebiendo cerveza en el muelle este, aquel a quien le ganaba al ajedrez distrayéndolo con charlas estúpidas; el Rodney que entendía sus chistes y que ponía los ojos en blanco cuando dejaba ver lo nerdo e imbécil que realmente era, bajo esa aura _cool_ que usaba para lidiar con el resto del mundo.

Rodney era feliz con Jennifer y eso tenía que bastarle.

*-*-*-*-*

La vista del Golden Gate estaría para siempre marcada en su memoria, mezclada con la imagen de Rodney y Jennifer juntos. La Tierra se sentía más alienígena para él, que lo que nunca fue Pegaso. Atlantis seguía siendo su hogar, pero el mar que golpeada sus muelles no era el correcto, ni lo era tampoco el olor que llenaba la ciudad, ni las personas que ahora recorrían sus pasillos queriendo descubrir secretos que no estaban destinados para ellos. Sheppard sentía que se ahogaba bajo el cielo apagado del planeta que lo vio nacer. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera que Atlantis pertenecía a este lugar en el que John Sheppard sentía que su vida no tenía propósito.

Woolsey lo citó en su despacho y cuando salió, Sheppard era un hombre con una misión. Habló con Teyla y Ronon, tuvo una reunión secreta con Zelenka y Lorne y se encerró en su habitación a pensar. La IOA había decidido que Atlantis debería quedarse en la Tierra, siendo enviada a una locación segura y aceptable para todos los involucrados, todo el personal reasignado a nuevas posiciones y con un nuevo staff. Woolsey le había dicho que tenían una semana o poco menos para resolver su situación, para hacer algo si querían seguir en Atlantis y devolverla a su verdadero hogar. Él retrasaría tanto como pudiera las acciones de la IOA para darle tiempo de hacer un plan y ejecutarlo. Sheppard no sabía cómo agradecer el gesto de Woolsey, una reacción que ciertamente no le sorprendía; Atlantis se le metía bajo la piel a todo aquel que había pasado un tiempo bajo sus altos techos.

Cuando el sol empezaba a filtrarse por las cortinas, John Sheppard tenía un plan.

*-*-*-*-*

La gente iba y venía por la ciudad como de costumbre; un equipo de marines y civiles se organizaba para reabastecer la enfermería, las bodegas y la armería. En el lugar no había más de 100 personas, el SGC y la IOA habían comenzado el retiro de personal, disfrazado de vacaciones y cosa curiosa, los que aún estaban en la ciudad, eran aquellos que habían cruzado la puerta hace 6 años y algunos cuantos que habían repetido sus estadías cuando volvieron a tener contacto con la Tierra. Había algo en el aire que sólo aquellos que estaban dentro del plan lograban entender. “Volvemos a casa”, parecían decirse unos a otros con la mirada.

*-*-*-*-*

McKay revisaba los archivos que Sam le había pedido que le enviara y había pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana respaldando y organizando datos. Jennifer estaba de licencia visitando a su padre y Rodney prefería ocupar su tiempo trabajando, sobre todo porque parecía que su equipo estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo quién sabe qué cosas y no podían perder el tiempo en comidas compartidas o en charlas de sobremesa. Estaba apagando su laptop y preparándose para ir a dormir un par de horas, cuando una sombra apareció sobre su mesa de trabajo, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Sheppard! Qué manía la tuya de caminar sin hacer ruido sólo para matar del susto a científicos inocentes que sí hacen su trabajo…- se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirarlo y le sorprendió lo pálido que se veía, las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero lo que más llamó su atención, la gran sonrisa que curvaba sus labios y le daba un brillo divertido a su mirada. – Dime que traes buenas noticias. Sólo pones esa cara cuando se trata de muy, muy buenas noticias…

\- Nos vamos a casa, Rodney. – McKay casi podía jurar que Sheppard estaba temblando de emoción.- En 24 horas, Atlantis estará de vuelta en Pegaso. – Sheppard se puso las manos tras la espalda, meciéndose sobre las puntas de los pies, como si no supiera qué hacer con lo que sentía en ese momento. Y Rodney sólo pudo sonreírle con la misma alegría, nunca lo había visto tan honestamente feliz. – Unos cuantos ajustes finales, empacar un par de cosas, que tu nos des luz verde sobre consumos de energía y esas pequeñeces y mañana estaremos durmiendo bajo nuestras 5 lunas. ¿Cool, eh?.

\- Necesito llamar a Jennifer y decirle que regrese inmediatamente y estoy contigo…¡hey! – Sheppard le había arrebatado el celular y lo había lanzado sobre su mesa de trabajo, furioso.

*-*-*-*-*

_Necesito llamar a Jennifer y decirle que regrese inmediatamente.._ Eran contadas las ocasiones en que John Sheppard reaccionaba por impulso y cuando eso sucedía, no era nada agradable. Como en este momento, en que realmente estaba considerando golpear a Rodney. Ni siquiera era por Keller ni sus propios sentimientos por él, era por la estupidez de Rodney de poner sus intereses por encima del resto de la expedición, quienes estaban arriesgando todo por hacer lo correcto.

\- ¿Qué carajo, Sheppard? – Rodney le miraba confundido y con una pizca de enojo en la voz. – Ella está visitando a su padre, pidió unos días y regresará hasta la próxima semana, no es como si fuera a dejar.. – Seguramente toda su furia y frustración estaban en su cara, como para hacer callar a Rodney en medio de una palabra. Sheppard respiró profundo y trató de relajar su cuerpo, alejándose un poco de Rodney.

\- La IOA tiene todos nuestros celulares intervenidos, están monitoreando todas las llamadas que entran y salen de la ciudad. En este momento - le dolieron los dedos cuando abrió los puños que había tenido fuertemente apretados -, si ella regresara antes de la fecha en que la esperan de vuelta, porque tú la llamaste, sólo levantará sospechas y yo – tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios – no puedo permitir eso. No puedo arriesgar esta misión. – Con todo el cuerpo en tensión, adoptó la posición de firmes y se plantó frente a Rodney. – Ni siquiera por ti.

Rodney lo miró fijamente, en silencio, con los labios apretados y la mirada seria. Sheppard podía ver cómo ese cerebro privilegiado estaba procesando la información que acababa de darle y decidiendo cual sería el camino a seguir. Sólo le quedaba esperar. Esperar y pensar; pensar en que estaba furioso con Rodney por no poder compartir ese momento sólo con él. Lo había mantenido al margen de los planes, porque estaba seguro que le contaría todo a ella y aunque Keller había demostrado su valor como parte de la misión, Sheppard sentía que no podía confiar en ella con esto, que puesta a decidir, ella optaría por quedarse y, por como se veían las cosas últimamente, tal vez arrastrar a Rodney con ella.

\- Entiendo. – La voz de Rodney lo sacó de su estupor. – Supongo que Woolsey aprueba este plan tuyo. – Sheppard asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, déjame hablar con él sobre esto y entonces soy todo tuyo, ¿ok? – Le miró fijamente sin decirle nada. Rodney se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, llamando por la radio a Zelenka, citándolo en el laboratorio en media hora. Sheppard se quedó solo en la habitación, con todos los nervios en tensión, deseando sentir algo, lo que fuera. Excepto ese enorme vacío en medio del pecho y la rabia amarga en la garganta.

*-*-*-*-*

Cuando abrió la puerta de la celda, después de ordenar a los marines de guardia que fueran a ayudar a Lorne a revisar los últimos detalles, y de cortar todas las cámaras de vigilancia, Sheppard había tomado una decisión que había retrasado por demasiado, demasiado tiempo.

Todd había pedido que le devolvieran su vestimenta personal y Sheppard tuvo que reconocer que verlo así, como el monstruo que era, haría que lo que iba a hacer fuera más fácil. Se le acerco despacio, mientras desabrochaba lentamente los botones de la camisa del uniforme, enfrentando la mirada reptiliana que había pasado de la sorpresa a la comprensión con una rapidez que no le sorprendió absolutamente.

\- JohnSheppard, amigo mío… - sólo los separaban unos centímetros. – Sabía que tarde o temprano lo entenderías… - las afiladas uñas recorrieron su pecho, desde la base del cuello hasta su ombligo, haciéndolo estremecerse _¿de miedo?, ¿deseo?_. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sheppard vio el rostro de Todd distorsionado por las lágrimas que no sabía cómo contener. Todd sonrió y Sheppard cerró los ojos, sintiendo la humedad rodar por sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Se mordió los labios, ahogando un sollozo, cuando sintió los nudillos de Todd sobre su rostro. – JohnSheppard… - sintió el aliento de Todd sobre su rostro. – Mírame. – Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del wraith, llena de admiración y de algo que bien podía ser afecto. Una mano tibia se posó en el centro de su pecho, la otra acarició su cuello y suavemente lo tomó por la nuca. – Te prometo que no dolerá…- acercó sus labios a su oído. – Mucho.

Por más que intentó evitarlo, el último pensamiento de Sheppard antes de perderse en Todd, fue para Rodney.

_Adiós, Rodney…_


End file.
